Mirror constructions providing horizontally widened and vertically elongated rear viewing areas have been heretofore designed. However, these previous designed mirror constructions have for various reasons been reasonably costly to manufacture. The examples of previously patented mirror constructions including some of the basic features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,546, 3,337,285, 3,776,618 and 3,527,527. In addition, the instant invention comprises an improvement over the framing and mounting means for a rear vision mirror disclosed in my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 513,000, filed Oct. 7, 1974, now Pat. No. 3,901,587.